World of Creation
by OmegaStriker
Summary: What do you think would happen if you got the chance to attain god-like power? Would you recreate the world in your image? Level everything until nothing remained? Well... for me and my friends, where given this opportunity when a strange man gives me a book that can do this! Oh the cross overs that will ensue...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Omega Striker and I'm new to the fanfiction world so please review and give me feed back if that's ok.**

 **NXS: Nice going yo, I'm proud you and the others decided to finally join the fanfic game. I cant wait to see what you write.**

 **OS: Don't you have two fanfics that need chapters to be updated slacker?**

 **-NXS rubs the back of his head sheepishly-**

 **NXS: Well I'm not gonna lie… I'm skipping over the ending of Kingdom Hearts 1, and jumping straight into Chain of Memories… I can't no matter how much I try, write that segment of the ending. Just know Aishix won't Kingdom Key D, and he'll be getting Hollow Heart like before.**

 **OS: Ok bro. Also, extremely special thanks to Fan of Fanfics21… For letting me use the idea of cyphers.. or in this case pseudo-cyphers… It means a lot, and I read of a lot of the fanfics... so thanks to F.o.F, and NXS, because they inspired me to write... So… thank you very much.**

 **World of Creation**

 **Chapter 1: Restarting Ourselves**

* * *

 **(OS' Point of view)**

High school… the bane my existence... it wasn't the school itself I hated, just about everyone in the damn building…. The inside of the building had white walls, with various decorations hanging up against the walls, depicting all of the various athletic students captured at the pinnacle of their performances. The gym was decorated in Indian themed items, as it was our school mascot. Rather than walk around the gym floor to get to the left side, when the teacher wasn't looking, I ran in a quiet sprint towards my friends… So far, only NXS, or rather, Isiah and Maxine was sitting on the retractable bleachers. However, Max laid upside down, her hair falling on the lower section of the bleachers. She wore her black hoodie with the punisher skull on the front, and her white shorts and black leggings She took off her black converse and simply flailed her feet around in small circles. She wore a little bit of black eye liner. Next to her was none other than the guy I could call my bro, NXS, as most people knew him, but I knew him as Isiah, or Tobi… depending on which one was in control… and who pissed him off. He was wearing his usual outfit: a long sleeved black hoodie with the word PUMA displayed across his chest. He had his hood down, the inside, word, and draw strings were the same bright neon green as always. He wore black jeans with a silver chain attacked to the right pocket. He even wore his multi-shade of green Nike sneakers. He had his ear buds in, his eyes closed, a telltale sign he was either sleepy, or annoyed… Maybe both. I took my seat next to max, and I jabbed her in the stomach with my finger. She grumbled as I kept poking her.

"Keep that up and see where it gets you." She grabbed my finger and bit it.

"Eek!" I cried out as I stopped the annoying action immediately, and Isiah cracked his eye open.

"'Sup Kaleb… the hell you doing here so early?" he said as he rubbed the mixture of sleep and crust from his eyes, before releasing a loud yawn. He yanked out his ear buds, and the sound was equivalent to a phone with the sound on medium… How he still has incredible hearing is beyond me…

"Hey burnt brownie!" I said as I saw a vein on his forehead make its self-appear. Insult: Check

He grumbled in response.

"How many times have you called me burnt brownie?"

"About two-thousand seven hundred and thirty-nine times…"

"And how many times have I bonked you?" He smirked an innocent smirk, which was hidden by his right hand.

"two-thousand seven hundred and thirty-nine times-" was all I could say before he nailed me with a composition notebook.

"WRONG BITCH! I'VE DONE THIS SINCE WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, only to get a book bag to the face and fall flat on his ass.

"It's 7:00… shut the fuck up!" A student yelled as he went to grab his book bag. Then a thought flashed in my head. I reached into my small dark blue messenger bag, and pulled out a medium sized book. It had a black cover with a strange red and silver emblem on the cover.

"Eh? What's that book?" Max asked as she corrects her position. Isiah peered over her shoulder, trying to see through his foggy glasses.

"Oi! Sir shouts a lot! Off my shoulder!" She growled as Isiah slid down to the same level of bleachers that I was on.

"I got it from an old man I was helping… He was struggling with getting his bags from his car, and I offered him some help. Then he told me to wait and gave me this book. Said to "enjoy it with friends."

I opened the book and immediately was blinded by a flash, as we felt our very being get sucked into the book, which then vanished.

* * *

Inside the book…

We found ourselves dropping at least Mach 1, I felt the wind rushing through my face, it was so intense. We all looked at each other, fearing the worst as we saw the ground getting closer and closer.

"ISIAH! MAXIE!"

"YEA?!" They screamed back scared, Isiah was actually crying, realizing that this would be the end.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!" I screamed, and Isiah started laughing, which I even heard through.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER?!

"I BET CHRIS I WOULDN'T DIE ONE!"

"TOO BAD FOR HIM! HE'LL NEVER GET THE MONEY!"

We looked down seeing that we were still falling, and right before we hit the ground, we stopped, just barely three inches from being turned into human pancakes.

"Fucking tease…" Maxie said we felt ourselves drop, and from the way we were free falling, we ended up dog piling on top of Isiah, whose back cracked loudly.

"Thanks for breaking our fall Isiah!"

"Yea, if being a forensic scientist doesn't work out, you'd totally kill it as human sofa." Max chirped up, only to see Isiah tap his finger on the ground. He smiled at us.

"I'll be sure to keep that under my thirty-three contingences. But can you both do me a really big solid?"

"What?" We asked in unison.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He bucked like a horse, flinging us off him. He cracked his back, and looked around.

" **It seems the master was correct in his assumption."** We all looked up hearing the voice. It was almost indistinguishable.

"OI! Are ya the one that brought us here?" Maxie took a fighting stance, and Isiah readied himself too.

" **It wasn't me that brought you here, but your desires for a new world… a world of your own design…"**

"A world of our own design? None of us hate the world we live in, right….. who am I kidding? OUR WORLD SUCKS!" I proclaimed loudly.

" **The elderly man that gifted you this book is my creator. I suppose you could say… I am here to assist you in 'playing' in the worlds you create.**

"Worlds? We can create worlds?!" Isiah started up giddily, his eyes glowing with merriment. Suddenly, three books fell from the sky, but Isiah's landed on his head.

"Ouch! I know reading hurts, but this is just ridiculous!" Suddenly, A large wooden house appeared in front of us, the actually cabin being far in the air ( _Think of the cabin Future Zamasu and Goku Black used.)_.

"Hey voice, can you at least make yourself visible? I know I talk to Tobi in my head, but this is kinda worse cause I'm talking out loud.." Isiah grumbled.

" **Perhaps give me a form to appear in. My appearance and form is dependent on the user."**

I closed my eyes and imagined a form. And in a flash of light, the voice appeared. She was fairly tall, with straight cut blond and blue hair. She had a nice figure, sporting a sleeveless hoodie, and black shorts. Her eyes were a loving emerald green, and she pettily sat herself on the couch, in a very regal manner.

"So, what are the conditions? There has to be some kind of rule or restrictions for this kind of thing?" Maxie said, getting straight to the point. That's how it was at times. Maxie was a care free, and Isiah was a bit too serious. But we all seemed to balance the others out fine. She shook her head at this.

" **Think of this as a private universe… or universes. Your books..."** She motions to the books we had in our hands, before continuing.

" **Isiah, Kaleb… you both write fanfictions correct? The thrill of painting yourself in the heat of battle? Fighting powerful enemies and gaining victory?"**

"Yea why?" We said in complete sync with the other.

" **Well… think of this as your chance to live out your fantasy. You can take the ideas you all make, or even create versions of the shows and books you read, and re-create them here, or make your version!"**

Maxie raised her hand.

"Why choose us then? What exactly do we possess that makes us worthy of being given such power to a couple of teenagers."

" **My creator simply desires to see the way people would act if they are given god-like power. Everyone has their own desires, dreams, and ideology. Some have their wildest dreams come to life. Some even have their favorite fictional character be with them. Perhaps… he just wants to spread joy to those he finds worthy. He's a mystery to even me. But, how about this… start off with a world you want to visit. Create yourselves avatars to use, write their information in your books, abilities and what not, and.."** Her voice got extremely serious at the end of it, making all of us lean in close.

" **Just have fun!"** We all fell to the ground at that.

"Neo!" I called my bro by the first part of his UN. He turned to me.

"I wanna go to that fanfiction you're writing! Organization XV." He looked at me confused.

"Why? Its just a fanfiction." Maxie shook her head.

"Its not just a fanfiction. You put your heart and soul into it. You made it something you could be proud of, and shared it to the world. So… I vote we check it out.

"Same here Isiah" We were genuinely shocked to see a tear roll down his cheek, which he took off his glasses to wipe away.

"Thanks guys…. Alright. OC making, then we go! After that, then its Dragon Ball Super!" He cried loudly.

"Hey, wer'e only doing that cause you're obsessed with Goku Black." Isiah smirked. He poked his

"I wouldn't say obsessed with him… I'd say I relate to his ideology. You both can agree with me that being a human sucks at times. Plus, his outfit is so badass."

" **Alrighty! Write in your books the appearance and powers, and have fun! I'll be waiting here for you all to come back, and give you advice along the way! Bye bye!"** We all vanished in a flash of light, and then darkness covered everything.

* * *

Organization XV…

 **(Maxie's POV)**

Damn it sucked! So that's what it feels like being pulled and twisted in just about every direction. Next thing I knew, we landed in Hollow Bastion. We were just outside of Merlin's house. Rather atop the roof of his house. My outfit was the same, but Isiah and Kaleb had changed their outfits.

Isiah's hair had grown out to a wildish short cut, with a silver and light blue cross around his neck. His outfit consisted of a green and white jacket, with a black sleeveless shirt beneath it. Over his heart and in a circle on a his back, was the Kanji for "Devastation". He sported short green cargos and primarily white sneakers with green accents. He held a hand out and created a ball of energy materialized in his hand, before it slowly molded itself into a porcelain white kitsune mask, which he placed on his face. Which amazed me considering it didn't have any glue or straps to secure itself without him needing to manually held in place.

"Huh… So, its like a more detailed lucid dream… Not only do we not have to directly write, but we can materialize the items we want…" His voice was deeper, most likely due to there being the 'Isiahs' already here.

Kaleb had changed his clothes to a sleeveless red jacket, and much like Isiah, he wore a black shirt underneath, but his still maintained the sleeves to it. He wore dark blue, almost black pants, and red converse, but rather than the normal symbol, it was replaced with a skull and cross bones. He held a hand out, small sparks of red energy crackled before he created a small Kodachi. The actual blade shined a bright sliver, which contrasted to the black sheathe. He affixed it to his back.

"Hey Max, aren't you gonna get changed?"

"And what's wrong with the outfit I'm wearing now?!" He ducked as I went for a kick.

"Fine, I'll get changed." I opened my book and scribbled down an outfit for myself. Almost instantaneously, well… instantaneously, I was in more comfortable clothes. My old clothes were replaced with a short sleeve shirt that read 'I may be small but I'll still kick your ass!' in red writing. However, the shirt itself was grey. Draped over me was a black, grey and white coat with small segments of dark gold attachments and badges over my right breast. The sleeves of the coat switched to white, with strings of black acting as if they had been unwillingly torn away. My shorts and leggings were replaced with black short shorts, and red/black thigh high socks. And my feet were comfortably tucked away into steel toed boots. They were primarily black, with silver buckles on the side, and small gold ornaments on them.

"Much more comfortable." We should get moving." I said as we jumped down from the roof, and were met with the spiky haired protagonist of the kingdom hearts series, Sora, along with the court wizard Donald Duck, and the Captain of the royal knights, Goofy.

"Hey… Who are you guys?" Sora asked, readying his Kingdom Key for battle, and Goofy and Donald backing him up.

"You can call me Genji." I face palmed at Isiah's stupidity. This is what happens when Tyler lets him play Overwatch…

"I'm Maxine Suzu. But you can just call me Maxie!"

"I'm Ace Suzu. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Omega:Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update tomorrow, or hopefully before wednsday. For Organization XV: readers, ill make sure his lazy butt gets to writing!**

 **NXS:*In the corner, they see me typing away at a desktop in the computer lab with a ball and chain attached to my ankle***

 **NXS: IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!**

 **Omega: Knowing you, you'll just keep putting it off to play GTA and Xenoverse 2.**

 **NXS: Oh yea… hehehehe…**

 **Maxine: Bye you guys! Hope you'll come back to read more!**

 ***All three of us wave you, the readers goodbye***


	2. Organization XV

**OS: Here we again people! We got another chapter! Let's go!**

 **NXS: Shit S, you're really pumped!**

 **Maxie: Shut your mouths and roll the clips!**

 **All: Also, special thanks go to HeroOftheDark71F for reviewing and giving us a idea of how to start this chapter off.**

 **World of Creation**

 **Chapter 2: Organization XV**

* * *

Immediately after the groups met together, Ace decided to craft a Highwind Lv.8, to everyone loaded into for The World That Never Was. This also leads into their current problem… Kaleb.. er. Ace and sora were fighting over who drives the ship.

"GET OFF ME!" Sora yelled as Ace pushed his elbow closer into his face, and Sora's foot into his.

"EVER CONSIDERED CLEANING THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SHOES?! I'VE SEEN COCKROACHES TAKE BETTER CARE OF THEMSELVES!"

Maxie eventually sighed as she rose to her feet and banged their heads together and tossed them aside. She turned off the auto control and decided to drive the ship the fastest route to the Organization's base, through a hyperspace route she noticed. As for Genji, he was using the Wi-Fi to play some Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Specifically, the Eternal Rivals mission. Because he was trying so hard to acquire the Whis outfit that Son Goku wore during Resurrection F, and he was currently doing the bonus drop. He was moving around, stamina breaking the fuck out of Vegeta, who, too much of his irritations… KEPT HITTING HIM WITH SUPER GALICK GUN!

"HOP OFF ME VEGETA! YOU CAN TAKE THESE HANDS AFTER GOKU! MATTER OF FACT, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS FIRST! EVERYONE ELSE DID!" He roared as he transformed into potential unleashed, and proceeded to beat the Saiyan prince into the ground with light stamina breaks into sudden storm, which killed him.

"TAKE THAT VEGETA, AND LEARN YOUR PLACE BENEATH ME BITCH! NOW CARROT! BRING THAT ASS HERE BOY!" He rushed Goku, kicking him around with his strike super build saiyan, and managed to get his outfit that he so desired to get. And as he was saving, Donald decided to unplug the console and plugged in the charger for a strange device. Genji's eyes made the same sight as turning off a tv. A flash of white then pitch black. He spent so much time… so many capsules…. So much back tracking… he had finally 100% Xenoverse 2… finishing all the expert missions… gotten back his ultimate Blue Hurricane... And the useless duckie unplugged it. Donald looked to him.

"Sorry I needed to-" Donald wasn't able to finished as Genji kicked him into the wall, which caved in around him. Genji shivered with unbridled fury… He had only ever been this furious once. That incident in middle school. Not when he crashed into the rose bush of his neighbor. Not when the evil Rottweiler made him climb up a tree… not even when that boy picked on his beloved friend Crystal and he sent in to the nurse's office with a broken nose and a busted lip. Genji plugged his console back in… and tears streamed down his face. When Donald unplugged it, it was still saving the data, and ALL… not some, not most, not half, ALL of his console data had been CORRUPTED… That meant all of his games… trophies… and most importantly of all... His pre-ordered Goku Black was gone… and he couldn't get it back...

THUMP-THUMP… THUMP… THUMP…

Genji's heartbeat stopped… and he pulled off his mask, and let the tears fall.

"This is… the second time I've been so furious…. Donald Duck… I have but four policies.

"Policies?" Donald crawled out of his wall, slightly bruised. But he noticed the purple aura appear around Genji, sensing a great rage bursting from Genji's heart. He scrambled and pulled out a piece of crumbled up paper.

 **The four policies**

 **Never harm anyone Genji/Isiah cares about. Friends, family or pets.**

 **Do not take his money, or any of his belongings without permission. Punishment varies.**

 **No disrespecting the deceased, or those of transitioning on. That is horrible.**

 _ **DON'T EVER! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! UNPLUG! MY! GAMES! DO! NOT! TOUCH! DESPAIR! GUARANTEED! DON'T DO IT MAN!**_

"Donald…. You broke the second most important rule…... You've signed your death warrant. Execution: Electric Motorcycle Cage. Time to avoid: 1 minute and 34 seconds… Run." Genji walked slowly towards Donald, only to be surprised when Sora felt the immense anger and hatred radiating off him. Sora hit Genji over the head with the Kingdom Key, but much to his surprise, Genji didn't budge. Genji's red eye slowly shifted to purple, before they both glowed angrily at Donald. Before Sora could respond, he felt a gloved hand around his right hand, and Genji squeezed it tightly, with Donald looking mortified as he saw the bones of Sora's hand break through his skin as he screamed in pain, and as much he tried to break away, the pain only worsened as he his consciousness slipping away.

" **Such blasphemous actions against Isiah and me shall not go unpunished…"** "Genji" said as he didn't let go, but in the same instance, Ace ran up from behind and slammed the dresser over his head, which cracked as Maxie ran up and stared him in the eyes.

"Tobi! Stop! Right now, cause if you don't Isiah won't happy! Control yourself!" Genji's hand let go, and Sora crumbled to the ground. Genji took a deep breath and exhaled, a small puff a purple fire expelled from his mouth.

" **Sorry, guess he'll be mad that I harmed Sora. I'm going back."** Genji's eyes flashed and turned red. He staggered slightly as he dropped to his feet.

"Alright, we're coming up on the Nobodies' world!" Goofy yelled as he steered the ship as Maxine had asked him to.

"I wonder what we're gonna expect. No doubt they're on their highest guard.." Maxine mused to herself.

Castle That Never Was

* * *

"FUCK YOU BAYENETTA!" Lebaxk cursed as a handful of the Organization XV sat in their game room playing Super Smash Bro, with all of them using Wii U game pads.

Xale-Lucario, Vilixao-Bayentta, Xerdyck- King DDD, Lebaxk-Cloud, Tevexs-Little Mac, Aishix-Kirby **. (NXS: Just about how when we did it in the upper sections of the gym. Only thing the teachers saw was a bunch of kids shouting about random things)**

The Nobodies were enjoying some much needed down time from destroying heartless, doing missions, and overall stress. So why not unwind by playing some Smash Bros.? King DDD used a massive attack to knock Cloud and Kirby off the stage.

"Xerdyck, you jerk!" Aishix growled in annoyance as he tried to float back, only to be finished off by an aura sphere.

"Come get this King DDD DICK Aishix! That's for eating my mozzarella sticks yesterday!

"I ate them cause you ate my pizza! You knew I was saving for after that dust flier mission, and ya ate it anyway!" He yelled back as he used Kirby to swallow his King DDD.

"What do you gotta say to that Xer-Xer?" Aishix looked smugly at his older friend.

"So you didn't only come for the D, but you ate it…"

"GAHH!" He growled in defeat. When it came to one-ups, Xerdyck reigned supreme… other than Xale. Aishix lost first and set down the controller as he walked to the kitchen to get himself an ice pop from the freezer, specifically a blue raspberry one. He popped the tail piece into his mouth. As he looked out the window at Kingdom Hearts, he smiled. It looked about half way there, just a little harder work and he and the others would get their hearts. He was surprised to see a gummi ship crash into the ground outside. Aishix closed the freezer as Lebaxk and a couple others walked out, specifically Yozora. Yozora had slightly pale skin, with dark green eyes. She had black hair, with blotches of white mixed in. She was draped in a black coat, but had worn converse like sneakers rather than the boots like the others.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey zora… do we have guests?" Aishix asked as he saw Sora's group walk out, then three strangers exit as well. He chomped down through the ice pop and even into his tongue. Half of it plopped to ground. Yozora quickly washed off the severed and tossed it to Aishix.

"XALE! GET YOUR PSEUDO-ALBINO ASS IN HERE!" Yozora yelled as Xale came into the doorway, and much to Yozora's still focused on the game.

"We have intruders..."

"Just sick Lebaxk and Aishix on them... Pretty sure that's enough man power between them to do the job."

Outside the castle….

* * *

"Alrighty, we're here..." Maxine focused and a broadsword materialized in her gauntlet covered hands."

Donald kept his distance from Genji, seeing that even though he could restore what he had lost, Genji was more than willing to kill Donald for breaking one of his policies. However, he would be generous and overlook this…. infraction… And by overlook, it meant he broke Donald's ribs and beak. Even though they were all fine. A series of dark corridors opened, revealing the Blood-Thirsty Assassin Lebaxk, and the Destructive Military Aishix.

"Alright Sora, apparently the last ass kicking I gave you isn't enough to realize that I don't make empty promises… and who the fuck are these guys?"

Maxine stepped up to them, and motioned for the others to get back. They quickly sent the gummi off world and Aishix quickly summoned Hollow Heart into his hand.

"Hey Leb, you don't mind if I cut loose do ya?" Aishix cracked his neck a couple times before he dropped himself into a Ataru stance. Lebaxk didn't move an inch and just crossed his arms.

"No I don't, just don't get blood on my window and don't destroy the place. Remember what Naxy did last time?"

They all looked confused as a full body shiver afflicted Aishix. His eyes twitched once it was over.

"No more tentacles…. No sharper beaks…." He seemed genuinely afraid of her… Surprising as she was very sweet to her friends and even strangers… but when she's pushed to a certain extent, she would become as viscous as a demon.

Maxie decided to stop letting Aishix stand around and drove a knee into his chest, before slicing his head off, a fountain of black blood erupting from his body, which crumbled to the ground. Lebaxk sighed as the fifteenth lost his focus.

"Alright, now we can-" Sora started but found black wiring around his, Donald and Goofy's necks. They struggled against the bounds, but found themselves slipping away and were tossed aside, and a barrier was erected around them.

"What the fuck?!" Maxie jumped back towards her friends, and looked to where the blood had come up from. She saw small cracks in the asphalt, from where the gummi ship had crashed. The shockwaves had created cracks in the ground, to which she saw ended where Aishix stood at.

' _So he surveyed before he came out here… looked to where the ship crashed, then made up a plan to use the black blood… Aishix isn't as stupid as I thought he was..'_

" **Hey Aishix… can I eat their hearts?"** A monstrous creature erupted from his back."Sure Ragnarok… but only after I get to play with them a bit…" Aishix's face contorted in a maniacal grin, blood spilled from the sides of his mouth, and vanished from sight.

Maxine put up her guard, but it was of no use, as the black blood cut through the sword with ease, then it covered his hands as make shift claws, and he slashed diagonally at her, but she managed to dodge and drove a fist into his back when he put too much force into the attack and ended up exposing his back. However, she was mildly surprised when he didn't split in two.

"BLOODY NEEDLES!" Thick needles exploded from his back and pinned her to the ground. When the dust settled, Maxine managed to contort her body in a manner to avoid any cuts.

 _'He's not bad… I'm getting excited for this…'_ She grinned slightly as a devious plan cooked up in her head. T'would be a marvelous battle.

"Lebaxk, you feel like taking on the other two?" Aishix said as his body stopped to pick up the still severed head, and like a screw, turned it back in place.

"WOW! HAVEN'T HAD MY HEAD CHOPPED OFF IN A WHILE! Now I wanna play with you a lot!" Aishix blurred in front of her, hitting her with blindingly quick slashes many of which she had to dodge, or block. The black blood further increased his already mounting strength, but that was from the outside looking in. When she was presented face to face with a being like him, she realized that he was far stronger then she could imagine, but then again… Lebaxk was even stronger, and Xale stood at the top. Her body trembled with a mixture of fear and excitement. She wanted to fight them. She needed to. They all had demons to overcome. And they had enough of running away from... The world they would create... would free them.

* * *

 **NXS: AND THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **OS: Sorry for not having much... and updating late**

 **NXS: I had a bit of an emergency to take care of, so forgive me for that.. Also, that game part actually happened... I cried... a lot... CAUSE MY GOKU BLACK IS GONE! At least until i get the Season pass and the new one comes out.**

 **Maxie: Don't worry... he'll be be fine. Next chapter is gonna be about fighting**


	3. Battle in the Darkness

**NXS: Hey guys, i'm here to post the newest chapter. I hope its to your liking. I hope it gets good feedback.**

 **OS: Let's get ready for the next chapter!**

 **Maxie: roll the footage squad!**

 **-We sit with the fans and click the play button-(Opening sequence is a WIP)**

* * *

 **World of Creation**

 **Chapter 3: Battle of the Darkness**

Aishix smiled as blood dripped down from the corners of his mouth. Maxine had used her flicker technique to maneuver around the crumbling sector of The World That Never Was, and used her suppressor on her sniper to mask her presence. Worse of all, the sniper rifle was simple a diversion to get his attention. She knew he would be overconfident in his power, and he would let himself get shot with the bullets to prove his superiority in power and regenerative ability Once the bullets had each hit into him and the ground, she pressed a small button on the gun. It sent a paralyzing agent into his body. No doubt Maxine had planned the entire set up even before she met him. With the agent in his blood stream, Aishix could do nothing but stare as Maxie floated as high as she could, then she came down with a steel gauntlet and when she came down at him, reaching at least mach 2, and even with the black blood hardening under his skin and coating around his body to act as a shield, it did very little to stop her attack from inflicting immense damage. His body was crumbled up in a crater after her sound breaking punch sent him there. His head tilted to the side, and his dark brown eyes seemed to dim completely. Maxie wheezed exhaustively, as she had put all of her strength into that punch.

' _Damn it… didn't think Aishix would become that strong so quickly. I'm gonna kill that idiot for making his nobody so strong.'_

Maxie went to move to help her brother and best friend against Lebaxk, but her body was shivering, which led her to grip her shaking left arm. She instinctively ducked, feeling a searing heat pass over her, a purple energy blast tearing through the city, accumulating in a massive purple and black mushroom cloud. When she turned around, a dark purple and black aura expanded around his body. His black hair began to spike upward, then his aura slowly shifted to a mix of pink and purple, and soon his spiked hair took on shades of pink and purple, and his eyes gained the terrifying vibrancy of Tobi's.

" **Are you leaving so soon? We were just warming up. Now that my engines going, i'm ready to fight!"** His power surged outward in all directions, and Maxie just sighed.

"Big whoop! You went super saiyan knock off! Is that supposed to scare me?"

The nobody smiled, and without even drawing upon the power of darkness, he vanished from sight, and buried his fist into Maxie's stomach, who spat out blood, but wasn't even able to counter the lighting fast punches that Aishix was dishing out at her, but she snap-vanished behind him, and tried to send a kick through his body, but was met with an afterimage.

' _No way… he can't be this strong!'_

 _"For your information, this is my version of Dark mode, with a bit of drive forms mixed into it. I think ill call it..._ _Dark Drive: Shadow Form._ Has a nice ring to it"

Aishix kicked her in the spine, before extending a hand out, and firing a series of dark bolts at her, each flying at such a high speed and combining that with the momentum each gained through the distance, Maxie had no time to even counter. She simply guarded as the blasts scorched her arms, even melting her gauntlets into a puddle. Aishix halted his attack and vanished, standing atop one of the building, his evil aura radiating around his body wildly and the Nobody raised a gloved hand, and the building behind her shrieked as the metal that was the foundation of the building gave way. Maxie scrambled to her feet, her coat and entire outfit scorched and burned in numerous places. Her vision was cloudy, and the sudden rainfall in conjunction with thunder and lightning didn't help at all. She could hear the sound of metal bending and contorting, but her body didn't have the strength to move a finger. The wires beneath the building snapped in a rising chorus as Isiah's Nobody raised both his hands and quickly dropped them, causing the building to crash into Maxine's defeated form. With a few heavy gasps and hacking up of blood, Aishix reverted back to his base form. Unlike Sora's drive forms and Riku's Dark Mode, Aishix's transformation strained his body immensely and depleted his stamina even worse. Such was the price of a power and speed increase of that magnitude. He would have to train more in order to remove those tedious restrictions.

' _Didn't think that girl could deal out some hurt this bad. Even with Tobi's body, I don't think using that ability again will prove to be any good.'_ As he walked away, he felt a blast of pressurized water tear a hole directly in his being, Aishix fell onto his face, a sigh escaping his trachea as he collapsed to the ground. Maxie crawled out of the rubble, her body littered with various gashes and portions of muscle and bone exposed around the front and back of her legs. Her hair was singed and disheveled, her face cut open and her right arm was hanging on by a few strands of muscle, She limped out, her progress slow as she drug herself to Aishix's fallen form. She rolled him onto his back, and watched as his body immediately tried to repair itself. She crushed his neck, his regeneration halting immediately, and his body became became limp. Not enough to kill him, but more than enough to put him out of commission. She reached into her pocket space and extracted her book. She weakly flipped to a page labeled 'HEALING SPELLS AND ITEMS" To which she dragged a finger across the item 'FULL RESTORE', which healed her up,even repairing her clothes. However, her destroyed gauntlets would take time to replace.

* * *

(With Genji and Ace)  
"Mother fucker! Shit, he's strong!" Genji swore as he tumbled across the ground, avoiding the blurring slashes that Lebaxk sent at him, before he dispatched his scythe, and slammed his foot into Genji's abdomen. He coughed up blood and his mask broke. Ace tossed his kodachi at Lebakx who batted it towards the ground.

"A warrior never throws away their weapon." Lebaxk chastised, but was surprised when he was cut deep across his midsection, then looked closer at Ace's discarded Kodachi, and the inside of Genji's mask. They both were inscribed on sections with a skull and crossbones.

' _So, he placed teleportation markings on them, then he warped to catch me off guard, and save his friend. They're just like me and 'Shix"_ He ignited a small line of fire to sear the wound shut, before he started chuckling.

"Ya know, ya fight really a lot like how me and Aishix do. That can't be a coincidence… Just who are you?"

Genji called forth the oblivion keyblade, and twirled it in his left hand a few times. With a swift jump towards the eighth member of Organization XV, Genji slammed his into the shaft of Syn Harvest. Lebaxk buckled slightly before he forced his opponent away, but that didn't deter Genji from hitting him with a barrage of strong slashes, and integrating somersaults and kicks into it. Lebaxk smashed the shaft of Syn Harvest into Genji face, who didn't budge despite the blood dripping from his swollen left and and busted lip, but sucker punched Lebaxk several times before head butting him. When Lebaxk staggered back, Ace teleported behind him and slammed an open palm into his nobody's back, but Ace knew Lebaxk wasn't going all out… Lebaxk and Aishix could have easily killed them if they were so inclined to…. But then again they were the nobody forms of Isiah and Kaleb… so their playful and mischievous personalities would transfer over to their characters.

Maxie hurried to her friends' sides, only to be given a blast in the side from Aishix, who looked as if he didn't receive any damage or fatigue from their battle.

"Whew! Thank Kami I made it in time. So, how ya holding up Leb?"

Lebaxk snorted at him as he seemed rather annoyed that it took XV so long to get himself back in one piece.

"Ya know you're an idiot right? But you're my idiot." He patted Aishix on the back, who grinned in a very goofy manner.

"How… How did you pull yourself back from that?! I crushed your throat! HACKS! I CALL HACKS!" Maxie yelled at the Destructive Military, a sensation of anger filling her as she thought she put the shell down for good. Then how the fuck could he get back up from such a devastating attack.

Aishix shook his head. He thought about everything...their fighting styles, their personalities…

"I know who you are! You're the writer!" Aishix pointed to Genji.

"You're the real Isiah aren't you? Cause there's no way you fight and talk like him… there's no coincidence in this dimension that you can say that you're not Isiah. Your signature is too similar to his, and he's with Yen Sid."

Ace looked confused, then face palmed, grabbing the skin and muscle attached and dragging it down.

"Ya just couldn't stop the fourth wall breaks. Ya couldn't stop making them so smart. Anyway we're-" Ace would have said if Lebaxk hadn't cut him off.

"Ace Suzu, Maxine Suzu, and Genji Kuro." Lebaxk said, dismissing Syn Harvest as Aishix dismissed Hollow Heart.

"So that's it? You're not gonna keep fighting us and try to kill us?"

"I've gotten my excess blood lust out. And i'm pretty sure if we kill the writers, then our story would end. Its out of self-preservation i guess." Lebaxk chimed as Aishix looked annoyed.

"But I wanna keep thrashing people 'baxk, it fun!" Lebaxk bonked him on the head, creating a large bump on the top of his head.

"You'll have time to fight them…." Genji healed himself and yawned in exhaustion. Lebaxk was definitely strong. Rather than sever his body parts up, Lebaxk purposely broke his bones.

"Lebaxk, What do you want to do now? Cause I still wanna fight them." He whined like a little kid, and was surprised when Ace kicked to the ground. Aishix tumbled for a bit, before cracking his neck a few times.

"You wanna whine like a brat, i'll treat you like a brat." He was prepared to go at him again, but Genji put his hand on his shoulder.

"No way Ace… I've day dreamed of this in Algebra Functions every time I finish my slope work… when i'm in french and i'm learning how to say the months... I've always wanted to fight him… to see the power of the characters I created." He tightened his fist and stared at Aishix who summoned Hollow Heart into his hand. Lebaxk shrugged his shoulders and called back Syn Harvest into his hands, slinging the blade over his opposite shoulder.

"Do you guys wanna keep fighting?" Lebaxk got his answer when Ace vanished in a blur of speed, and in his hands was a Zweihander, and Maxine with a candy blue scythe made of ice. He grinned expectantly as he was flung into a wall, the concrete spilling into his hair. The blood-thirsty assassin rolled his shoulders a few time, passing off the scythe to the opposite. Finally he cracked his neck in multiple directions. Syn Harvest glowed an eerie bright red, and he rushed at them with wide cuts, which Maxie used her own scythe to block, but much to her surprise, a second Lebaxk flung her into the air, and raised a gloved hand, a bright orange attack charging in his hand.

"Incinerate." Was his only word as a beam of concentrated fire with a temperature of 2,000 degrees F blasted at her, but she quickly began launching an even more concentrated blast of ice to counter his flames, freezing the attack all the way to his palm. However she was surprised when the second Lebaxk substituted the positions of himself and the ice, and brought his scythe directly down on her, only to be stopped from cutter directly through her by her own scythe, blood dripped down to the ground as Ace was busy battling the first Lebaxk. He blocked the devastating strikes, but was met with a knee to his ribs, listening to the sound of his bones breaking.

' _Shit, I need to think fast! We really got big headed when we thought we could take these guys on… and Xale's even stronger… I… I… DEFINITELY WANNA FIGHT MORE!'_ Ace grinned more, matching Lebaxk's strikes with equal intensity, neither gaining ground on the other. Ace went for a rapid series of horizontal strikes at Lebaxk's left arm, only for his Nobody to catch the blade.

"Gotta say i'm enjoying this… Fighting myself with such vigor. I've never felt so alive before. They clashed blades again, sparks flying in numerous directions, Ace punching Lebaxk in the face, then kicking him the the side of his left leg.

"Gah!" The nobody groaned as he punched his real self in the trachea, who made a croaking sound before grabbing Lebaxk by the belt, and flung him over his shoulders, and attempted to stab him in the stomach, but Lebaxk rolled faster and faster for each time Ace brought the hefty blade down.

* * *

(With Aishix and Genji)

Genji rolled across the ground as the Destructive Military almost skewered him with bloody needles, and fired a blast of light from his Star Seeker keyblade to combat Aishix with long distance attacks. However, he knew Aishix would resort to tanking the attack, which made him smile. Genji charged at Aishix, but quickly used the reaction command 'Reversal' faster than Aishix could even keep up with, and slashed him with seven blades of light, but Aishix growled in a fury as he conjured thirteen pillars of darkness, each quickly tearing into him, making Genji's re-created mask shatter, and his jacket and shirt were reduced to nothing but scraps. The hero ripped them off and discarded them, showing his slightly muscular frame. His hair fell in his face and a smile spread across his lips.

" **You're strong Aishix… but…"** Genji vanished and appeared in front of Aishix, however, Genji's eyes were glowing purple again, and he no longer held the Star Seeker keyblade, but rather the No Name keyblade that was once wielded by Luxu. He stabbed the Destructive Military directly in his chest, and propelled the Nobody into a building, stabbing the keyblade through him and into the steel of the building.

" **But i am beyond strength.."**

* * *

OS: Wow, you did a fucking awesome as job. You've out done yourself bro.

-NXS sheepishly rubs the back of his head-

NXS: Its not that good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, OS and NXS here again, updating our fan-fiction of World of Creation. Now that he's heading back to college, we have the opening and ending songs for the story, but we wont show them yet. Also sorry for the long hiatus. Genji's been at school, while Maxie and I… have been busy.**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting a new Pseudo-Cypher**

Tobi smirked dangerously as Aishix crawled from the rubble he had been buried in, black blood dripping from his wounds as he rolled out of the debris. He coughed up a blend of concrete and fiberglass, and his purple eyes having faded back to their dark brown. The air was colder around him, and he walked slightly to his nobody.

" **I'm rather impressed at what you can do Aishix. But I want to see more of your power. Show me the power of my Nobody."** His eyes glowed a bright purple, and launched at blinding fast speeds, enough to blitz past him, and stab at his back, only to be stopped by the black blood

"Black blood: Skewer Spear!" However, Maxie quickly intercepted by slashing the powerful needles into shards, and pulls the shadow away from his Nobody. Tobi growled in frustration as maxie dragged him away.

"Dont worry. Go help Ace, he's having a bit of a struggle against Lebaxk. I'll finish Aishix up." Maxie spoke with such authority, that Tobi narrowed his eyes with annoyance, and decided to stand by her side. She glared at him, but he didn't even cast a glance her direction.

"Ace **can handle himself very well. I have no lack of confidence in his skill."** Maxie snorted at this and bashed him on the head.

"It's not his skill that I worry about. It's his instability that worries me.

(With Ace and Lebaxk)

Ace and Lebaxk matched each other blow for blow, sparks dancing erupting from Ace's sword, blocking Lebaxk's scythe with incredible speed, taking away the momentum that he had built up, but was quick to send a jaw breaking punch to his Nobody, who was then flung into the street, and crashed into a truck, rupturing the fuel tank. Ace calmly walked over to his injured Nobody, who had lost at least 98% of his power during his battle. Lebaxk had been missing several teeth, portions of his body burned and missing. Ace pulled out a match, and Lebaxk's eyes widened.

"Fuck me…"

"As Genji would say, look at the flick of the wrist." He flicked the match onto his Nobody, smiling as the gasoline ignited and incinerated Lebaxk, watching the explosion engulf his body.

Ace smiled blissfully as he watched the white hot flames become a shining bright blue.

"Wow, this was anti-climactic. You'd think killing a version of yourself would have some long lasting psychological trauma, but I feel great!"

' _Found it.'_ He vanishes and appears besides them. Aishix was badly beaten, his drive mode starting to fade, having been exhausted to using the Dark form for such an extended period of time and not mastering and reducing the immense stamina drain. Or so they thought. Genji, Maxie, and Ace all launched firaga, blizzaga, and thundaga in a combined beam. Aishix held his hands out as a dark purple blast erupted from them, clashing with the trio's combined magic. He poured as much power into the attack as he could, but with a roar of fury, Ace, Maxie, and Genji were able to overwhelm the Destructive Military's attack, and his eyes widened as the beam was a few inches from him.

"This is gonna hurt!" He didn't even have much time other than to block his arms to try and hold out against the blast, only to be overwhelmed by the explosion.

 **BOOM!**

The entire world shook and buckled as the attack expanded in a massive glow of white energy, and the heroes grinned as they pumped more power out.

Yozora immediately jumped to try and help Aishix and Lebaxk, but found her arm held loosely by Xaldyn, who merely stared impassively at her.

"Xaldyn, let me go! Aishix and Lebaxk needs help!" She tries to bite his arm clean off, but she didn't get to deep into his arm, as he looked at her with a calm expression.

"They will be fine." Was his only retort. Was there something that he knew that she didn't?

The dust settled and Aishix was buried under a mass of rubble and collapsed buildings, only a finger, part of a sneaker, and a lock of pink and purple hair was visible as the the rocks ceased rolling due to gravity. He groaned as he tried to move, but he was losing so much blood, and his numerous stab wounds, gashes, and chunk of missing flesh, combined with the last attack that nailed him was too much for him to move, let alone try to fight. Genji walked down into the crater, and grabbed his Nobody by the front of his shirt, and layed him on the ground, and heard a groan coming from behind him. A much burnt, and partially melted Lebaxk use his scythe as a make shift cane, only to collapse next to Aishix. Lebaxk opened his only good left eye, and looked towards his friend.

"Shit Aishix, you look terrible…" he tried to smile, but most of the flesh on his lips had melted together. Aishix chuckled at this. He inched towards Lebaxk, and kept grinning.

"Coming from the ginger that looks like half melted vanilla s'more!"

Lebaxk kept his mouth sealed for a few seconds, then started snickering before laughing his ass off, as did Aishix.

"I gotta admit Leb, these guys are really strong. Stronger than anything I would have every thought possible."

Maxie dusted herself off, and walked over to the barrier that had contained Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She plucked a strand of her orange hair and gnawed on it for a few seconds. Once she deemed it was sharp enough, she jammed it into the barrier, popping it like a balloon.

"OI! Clown shoes, Dolan, and Pants Dog! Wake your asses up!"

Sora was first to jump onto his feet, but was incredibly weak, mostly from the amount of blood that was cut off from his brain.

"W-what happened?" He said as he used Ace to lean on.

"We fought the Organization. Just don't try to fight them till your like…. LV. 75. You will get your ass kicked otherwise."

In a flash of light, the trio of Cyphers departed from the fictional world.

Back in their HUB World….

Kristen (The hub world character from the pilot chapter) waited for her new friends to come back, and was smiling as they appeared in front of her, covered in wounds. Genji held his book and reverted his Organization XV story to how it was before they came. Kristen chuckled at them before completely healing them, and repairing their clothes.

"You all seem to have had a lot of fun. I even watched how you basically rag dolled your nobodies. That was rather brutal especially for you Ace. I never expected such a ruthless execution from you.

"Meh, it's whatever. He's still around. Let's have some more fun people!" Maxie sat on the ground when a thought, then it dawned upon her.

"Um… guys…. How much time passes in here?"

Genji looked with around with the most baffled expression, realizing he missed the most important thing of the day:

"SHIT I DIDN'T STUDY FOR THE MUSIC TEST! QUICK, WHICH FAMILY OF INSTRUMENTS DOES THE BASS TOO?!" Genji shouted at the top of his lungs, running around the room in a frenzy. Watching him to see his pattern of movement, Ace sighed softly and clotheslined Genji, who soared out the window and into the front line.

"Boi you bout to catch these hands in the worst of ways!" Genji yelled as he sprung back onto his feet, and charged back into the house…

Only to have the previous action be repeated 16 times…. **(AN: After the 16** **th** **time, Ace's arm grew tired)**

After this Genji resigned to his defeat.

Ace laid Genji on a carpet, then in a speedy manner, rolled Genji into, what he would be known as, Genji Blunt.

(A few more carpets and duct tape later...)

Maxie and Ace stood atop a massive half pipe, with Genji still rolled up in the carpet, wearing a pair of safety goggles for protection.

"1, 2, 3 ROLL!" They then rolled him down the half pipe, a girlish scream escaping from his mouth as he was sent tumbling down a massive hill into a fresh water lake, sinking to the bottom with bubbles floating up.

1...

2...

3...

"GENJI!" The twins rushed to the lake about to dive in to save their best friend, only for a series of bubbles to float up, and a figure dressed in scuba gear walked out, carrying a water lodged Genji over their shoulder. He was hacking up tuna and turtles but he would be alright in the long run.

"I believe this one belongs to you." The figure pulled off their helmet, revealing a young female around their age. She had light tanned skin, with deep purple eyes, that seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it. She gave a tug at her scuba suit and it was removed.

And sweet Jesus, nobody could tell what the fuck she was wearing!

If you looked closely, she had the legging and shin pad of the Xenoverse 2 Saiyan female, but then again, you could also see piccolo's left shoe and gohan saiyan armor glove on her right hand, and a glimpse of bangles and various tapestries hanging from her body.

"HI THERE! I'M SEKAI KUZUI!" She flicked a hand through her black hair, the tips of which ended in the colors of the rainbow, and in varying shades. She quickly freed Genji from the soaking wet carpets, and with a quick rewind command, he was dry and clean again.

"Alright… obviously you are a devoted fan of everything Dragon ball, Z, and Super.

"What about G-" Maxie clasped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Sekai turned to Maxie, the owner of the hand.

"We do not talk about the dark times of Toei Animation and Dragon ball's history."

"Dark times Maxie? That show was a shiv to the kidneys." Ace growled, his left eye twitching a few times.

Sekai blinked a couple of times, but smiled nonetheless at this.

"Onto more pressing matters, how did ya get here?"

Sekai put a finger to her chin and her eyes rolled up slightly in thought as she tried to remember how she exactly got here.

"I don't really remember exactly how I did it, but I do know that it has to do with a book. Other than that, it's a bit of a blank."

Ace nodded to this, and extended his hand to shake hers. Sekai smiled cheerfully to them all.

Genji decided to put his two cents in at this exact moment, for he realized he had a perfect despairingly despairingful idea! As such fate would have it, there was a certain someone he wanted to fight so badly! A deity of infinite potential. And his whiny green wasabi looking counterpart from a different period of time. Genji said, opening his cypher book, and quickly writing the details of the of DBS Future Trunks Arc, and quickly summoned a portal to that world. Exactly around the time that Goku Black had killed Future Gowasu. However, he shoved the twins into a point in the present, just where Goku Black would appear in the past to fight Goku, and Sekai went with him.

Universe 10-Realm of the Kais

Genji had changed himself into the attire of the of a simple simple black and green Gi, with a green sash holding his pants up. He even had adorned two blue and silver potara earrings on his ears. Sekai had dressed herself in the simple saiyan armor that Goku wore during his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They noticed how Goku Black stealthily walked over to the unsuspecting elder Kaioshin, who was simply sipping his tea calmly while watching Godtube. Sekai quickly ran behind black, and sent the heel of her boot to the back of Black's head. The rogue deity was too caught up in the fact that his Zero Mortal Plan would begin, that he neglected to notice the saiyan girl kick him in the back of the head. Genji quickly went to Gowasu's side, taking a defensive stance.

"W-who are you two?!" Gowasu managed to sputter out, before Genji turned to him.

"Lord Gowasu, we're here to protect you from him." He pointed to Goku Black, who Sekai stepped over to, dropping to into a fighting stance, and glared at the fake Goku. However, Black didn't seem too bothered by the appearance of these two, especially since they both possessed Kaioshin potara on their ears, and sensed the God ki radiating off them. They would be useful for him to get more adapted to his new body.

Sekai lunged at him, before quickly vanishing to his blind spot. However, Black blocked the punch that Sekai was sending his way, and brought his knee to her face, and sending a black and yellow ki blast to her stomach, causing her to be sent flying back into the air, but the new pseudo-cypher want going to be deterred that easily. She dispersed the ki blast with a shout, and her eyes narrowed at the saiyan.

" _Alright, time to start getting serious. I need to make him stronger, that way when we fight him in the future timeline, we can REALLY cut loose!"_ She cracked her neck in a few different ways, before powering up a bit, letting her energy rise up and she dived back towards Black, firing a quick barrage of ki blasts, causing Black to deflect them, but she was given the opportunity to land a solid punch on black's face, before driving a knee into his chest before slamming him into the ground, a cloud of debris. However, she noticed that Black's power wasn't increasing.

" _Oh I see. We're going with the manga version of the Goku Black Arc. That means he needs Zamasu to join with him to sync up with Goku's body."_ Sekai nodded to herself and glanced at Gowasu.

However, that would mean she would have Genji decided to go explore the inside of the Kaioshin's building. He quickly stumbled across Zamasu, or Future Zamasu… **(** _ **A/N:WHATEVER! ZAMASU IS ZAMASU. Fucking time BULLSHIT!).**_

"Hey Zamasu." Genji walked closer to him, and Zamasu's face was immediately about to contort into rage, but he then noticed the God Ki radiating from the pseudo-cypher's body.

"You are not a mortal, but at the same time you are not a god."

Genji kept his mouth shut, but his eyes shifted from their normal color to a dark purple. Tobi raised a hand, and created an energy blade along his hand, looking much like Rose Goku Black's, but purple in color.

" **I've waited a long time for this… killing you, a god who angers me to no end."** Tobi's hand made a downward slash, splitting Zamasu in two, and he faded away in light.

" **As for Black, I'll be the one who gets to rid the universe of humanity. That is my privilege and mine alone."** Tobi glared and continued further into the castle, until he stumbled across a red door. Rather than opening it in the proper fashion, Tobi ripped it off the hinges and tossed it aside. With a wave of his hand, he summoned the near infinite drawers to appear, and reached into a familiar drawer to find the box containing the time rings.

With a blank face, tobi incinerated the box to nothingness, and let the ashes fall to the ground. He then placed his index and middle finger and teleported to where Sekai was currently flinging Goku Black around like a rag doll.

That brought a light smile to his face, and he simply took a seat and watched.

"Alright. Since you're obviously not the person I'm looking to fight, I think i'll just go end this." Sekai decided and started spinning around faster and faster. Then when she started spinning fast enough, she flung him at mach 10 into a nearby moon, and she watched as the moon she threw him into developed several cracks.

" **Meh. 6.2 out of 10."** Tobi dully said, before deciding to leave.

"What happened to you Genji? You're acting more angsty that you should." Sekai scratched her head a couple times before narrowing her eyes in curiousity.

"Something's not adding up here, and i'm going to find out what exactly it is." Cracking open her Cypher book, she returned to the HUB world in a dazzling sparkle of light.


End file.
